The tormenter by the name of Sakura
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sakura has joined the Akatsuki. A collection of short stories.hidan and sakura
1. Hopefully

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!"

A small giggle was heard as the echo of the screaming Jashin sounded off the walls. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a silver haired man rushed in. He was covered in blood, and there was a spike sticking out of his head. His violet eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sakura!"

The pink-haired medic nin smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yes Hidan?"

"Where the fuck is my fucking scythe?"

Sakura pursed her lips, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She shrugged, her emerald eyes laughing at him. She stood and walked over to him, circling around him.

"I don't know. Deidara was in charge of hiding the scythe; I just put the paint in your room and drew hearts on all your stuff."

She shrugged again and went to sit back on her bed. Hidan stood in her doorway, momentarily stunned. Then his eyes turned into the deepest pits of hell. Sakura paled and gulped.

"HEARTS? WHAT THE FUCK!"

He turned and marched out of her room, still screaming obscenities. Sakura stood and walked to her door, sticking her head out. She spotted Hidan turning the corner.

"Oh shit. Poor Deidara."

She winced in pain for the poor blond. _RIP_, she thought sadly. Then, skipping out of her room, she headed for Pein's room. He would save her.

Hopefully.

**THE END**

**I don't know. I just wrote this is math class and decided to type it up. Hope you all like it. I might turn it into a collection of one shots about the Akatsuki. What do you think?**

**Review!**

**~!snow!~'**


	2. Sakura Smiled

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Ti-_

"Shut that fucking annoying piece of shit up."

A sigh sounded through the room. A loud crash was heard. All eyes turned to the pink haired kunoichi. She looked up, her emerald eyes daring anyone to say something. Everyone turned away, except for one brave, and totally stupid, soul.

"Sakura, what have we told you about throwing things?"

"Nothing Hidan."

Hidan sighed and cracked his knuckles. He turned to Sakura, who was currently lying across Deidara and Sasori's laps on the love seat. She quirked an eyebrow at his glare, obviously not scared of him. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other worriedly.

"Sakura."

He stated it clearly, hoping to get her to crack.

"Hidan."

She countered his attack smoothly, even throwing in a sickly sweet smile. His eyes narrowed.

"TOBI!"

Tobi popped out from behind Itachi's chair, hands in the air with a bunch of lollipops in his hands.

"SHUT UP TOBI!"

Everyone yelled at the masked man, who pouted and left the room. Sakura rolled her eyes and swung herself off Deidara's lap and onto Sasori's. She glared at Hidan, who returned it quite vigorously.

"What?"

Hidan stood and walked over to her. Deidara stood to, and quickly fled the area shooting Sasori a 'sorry' look. Hidan grabbed Sakura by her neck and pulled her to her feet. Sasori, now being able to move, stood and ran to Deidara. They hid behind Kisame, who was sitting in the armchair. He chuckled at the two idiots and turned back to the action. Sakura and Hidan were currently having a standoff.

"Stupid ass fag! You couldn't get laid if you paid!"

"Foolish pink haired kunoichi bitch."

Sakura glared harder and Hidan smirked, obviously pleased with himself.

"Don't. Bring. My. Hair. Into. This."

"Fine."

Sakura smiled happily and turned to leave the room. After all, they had been told a million times not to fight. Last time they fought Leader assigned them to bathroom duty for a month. Sakura shuddered at the memory.

"Fat ass forehead."

Sakura stopped, tensing up. Hidan smiled, his teeth gleaming. The petite kunoichi's frame was shaking in anger. She turned and appeared in front of Hidan. Making sure to get into his personal business, she stuck a finger in his face.

"Stupid ass Jashin worshipper. It's a fake ass religion."

Kisame and Itachi ohhed in the background as Hidan's mouth dropped. Never, never before had she brought Jashin into it. His look of disbelief quickly turned into a look of anger and revenge. The bitch would pay for that.

"Stupid hoe! At least I don't throw myself at everyone I meet!"

"That's because when people see you, they fucking run away!"

"You make Orochimaru look sexy bitch!"

"You turn gay guys straight just by walking in a room!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Usless wench!"

"Bastard!"

"Sasuke lover!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SHIT!"

Hidan ran out of the room, Sakura on his heels. Zetsu turned to his white side.

"I bet you $5 that she bets him up in 5 minutes."

"**I say she bets him up in 6."**

Itachi scoffed. Everyone turned to him.

"You guys are insulting Hidan's manliness."

Kisame raised his eyebrow at Itachi.

"She'll have him beginning for mercy in 2 minutes flat."

Kisame grinned at Itachi. The two Zetsu's turned to each other.

"You're **on."**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER:**

Sasori whistled. Itachi smirked and held his hand out to Zetsu. The plant man grumbled something and handed him 5 bucks.

"Geez Sakura. Did you have enough duct tape?"

Sakura nodded, grinning at Hidan. He was currently strapped upside down to a flagpole. He was naked, except for the duck tape around his stomach, wrists, mouth, ankles, covering all his hair, and his..um…area where the sun don't shine. He was trying to cuss her out, his violet eyes radiating anger and humiliation.

"Why did you strip him exactly?"

Sakura grinned at Deidara, who was hiding slightly behind Sasori and gazing at Hidan with an expression of confusion and amusement. Sakura held up a finger and placed her other hand on her hip.

"Excellent question Dei-chan. I wanted it to hurt more when he took it off."

She smiled sweetly. Everyone male paled, mentally reminding themselves not to piss her off. Suddenly Konan popped up. She took one look and burst out laughing.

"Ha ha! Hidan…fate has not smiled down on you today."

Nope, but Sakura had.


	3. Science Lesson?

"I still don't fucking get it."

Sigh. I'm not surprised.

"Okay Hidan. Let's try it again."

He grunted in annoyance and I patted his head reassuringly. Kakuzu and Kisame sat snickering nearby. Hidan turned, his mouth already open to spit some obscenities at them. I grabbed the back of his head and forcefully turned it back to the desk in front of him. While pretending to pat Hidan's back, I flicked the guys off behind his back. They quickly covered their snickers with their hands.

"Why do I even have to fucking learn this shit?"

I rolled my eyes and tisked.

"Pein demands it."

Actually, that was a complete lie. This was really my new form of torture for him. Pein didn't mind being an excuse. I covered my own laughter with a fake cough, which got Kakuzu and Kisame chuckling. Teaching Hidan simple science, math, and ninja history was fun. So far, science was definitely more entertaining than anything. Although, he kept asking if we would learn CPR…I wonder why?

"He's an ass."

I cocked my eyebrow. Hidan was currently glaring at the paper, his fist clenching and unclenching around his pencil. I suppose it took quite a chunk out of his ego to not be able to learn this. For a moment I felt a twinge of sadness for him…then he set his glare on me. Then poof, those feelings magically disappeared.

"Why do you have to fucking teach me this shit?"

"Do you have a problem with me teaching you?"

He mumbled something under his breath and turned back to the paper, marking down an answer. I smirked to myself and stood. Winking at Kisame and Kakuzu, who had gotten popcorn somewhere in the last few minute, I stood behind Hidan's chair. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his shoulder. I breathed onto his ear gently and grinned when I felt his body shiver.

"Ne, Hi-dan. Don't you like me?"

It was deathly silent. I felt his heartbeat speed up and he swallowed.

"Sure I do."

Smirking triumphantly, I licked his neck gently, pausing to nip it. His body jerked. I dragged my teeth across his skin gently, grazing it slightly. He turned and stood, wrapping his arms around my waist. I faltered slightly, but quickly began to tease him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged my fingers across the back of his neck. His eyes, which were closed, snapped open and I was caught by the lust filled violet gems. He leaned down quickly and caught me in a kiss.

I was shocked to say the least. I was torn between smacking him and kissing him back. I decided on the latter and start to form a devious plan in my mind. As soon as I had it planned out, I began to pull away. Then I thought better of it and deepened the kiss. I slide my tongue across his lower lip, nipping at it when he didn't allow me entrance. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, intertwining ours together. I sighed and pulled back. His eyes were closed and he pulled me closer to his body. He leaned his forehead against mine and I stared at his chest.

"Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What comes after tissue in the cycle?"

"Orgasm."

I pulled back, looking at him. I mean, hello! He just said ORGASM! If that doesn't prove he was being inappropriate, I don't know what does. His eyes opened quickly. I grinded my teeth together.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Orgasm-I mean organism! I said organism!"

My face turned red and a vein started to pound in my forehead. By this time, Hidan had released me and was halfway out the door. My eyes snapped open and I began running.

"HIDANNNNN!"

**LOLZ! I wrote this in science class. The question Sakura asked Hidan, my teacher asked me. It went like this.**

"**Alice?" (I go by Alice Rose, and my teachers call me Alice and my friends call me Snow or Rose)**

"**Hm?"**

"**Were you paying attention?"**

"**Yes."**

**(At this point I was still daydreaming and was on autopilot.)**

"**Good. Then you can tell me what comes after tissue in the cycle."**

"**Orgasm-inism!" (Sound like it's spelled.)**

**Ya. I'm magical like that. So my teacher walks away and my two friends and I look at each other and burst out laughing! Good times! **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	4. The Mission

"Hidan?"

"Hm…go the fuck away."

I rolled my eyes. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped into his room. Struck by the darkness of it I was going to open the curtains….only to find there wasn't any. I shook my head sadly and smacked my forehead. I walked to Hidan's bed, grinning evilly when I saw his head was under his pillow. I climbed into his bed as gently as I could, careful to avoid his legs. Then I sat on his lap.

"Hidannnn."

I whispered his name gently, hoping it would wake him up. He just muttered something about dreams being ridiculously fucked up and tried to roll over. He couldn't though, and he let loose a groan. One of his eyes began to open and when he saw me he shot up. His forehead hit mine, and I reeled back, groaning.

"Shit Sakura! What the fuck?"

He rubbed his forehead as I mumbled cuss words and healed mine. I slide off his lap and sat at the edge of his bed. He sat up and looked at me, his hand still unconsciously rubbing his head.

"Get ready Hidan. Leader is sending us on a mission."

"Fucker."

I giggled and laid back into his pillows as he pulled on his clothes. He ran into his dresser and cussed. He fell over his scythe and cursed the floor. He continued like this for a few minutes. Deciding to be useful, I debriefed him.

"We're going to get the fox. With Itachi dead, and Kisame still healing, he decided to send us. We are to capture the fox and bring him to the headquarters in Rain."

"Harrumph."

I snorted and stood. Hidan was yawing as I passed, so I grabbed the front of his cloak and pulled him after me.

"Come on slow poke. I'll race you to the border!"

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Sakura!"

I turned to look at Hidan. He was generally in charge, and on this mission, he was. It usually made him more difficult to deal with, but he had been especially quite today.

"What?"

"We'll rest here tonight. We need are strength for tomorrow."

I nodded and fell from the tree I was on. Grabbing my pack, I reached inside and pulled out a two packs of pills. I tossed one to Hidan and opened the other myself.

"I'll take mine first. Take the blue pill, then the red pill, and then the white pill."

"What the fuck are they?"

"The blue is a chakra enhancer, but it works slowly. Take it when you wake me up for my shift. The red pill is a sleeping pill. The white pill…it's just a vitamin. Just make sure you take them all before you go to sleep."

I slowed mine and washed it down with some water. Setting my pack at the base of a tree, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. Drawing my cloak around me tightly, I began to doze off.

"Night Hidan. Don't forget to wake me."

"Night Sakura. I won't fucking forget."

I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep.

**Hidan's POV:**

I watched as Sakura fell asleep. I didn't need sleep. I was immortal after all.

"But maybe not for long."

I stood; automatically falling into a defensive position in front of Sakura's sleeping form. I held my scythe in front of me.

"Who the fuck is there?"

"Hidan, is that any way to treat your lord?"

Hidan bowed low as a man materialized out of thin air. He was at least as tall as Kisame. He had black hair and purple eyes. He wore a cloak of pure black that skimmed the ground as he walked. He nodded to Hidan and summoned two chairs, offering one to Hidan. Sitting down, he held his scythe loosely.

"What bring you here Lord Jashin?"

"You and that girl over there."

Jashin's head title toward Sakura's sleeping form. She moved her hand so that it closed around the kunai next to her on the ground. Hidan, not even realizing it, shifted closer to her. Jashin sighed at his follower's stupidity and lack of a love life.

"Hidan."

His head snapped back to look at Jashin, his violet eyes going from gentle to neutral in about a second flat.

"Yes Lord?"

"Were you serious about giving up your immortality to live with her?"

"Yes my Lord."

It was silent for what seemed like ages to Hidan, but was really only a few minutes. Jashin started to nod to himself and a grin spread over his face.

"Alright Hidan. Your immortality has been removed."

Jashin stood and Hidan followed suit. The chairs disappeared. Hidan bowed, his necklace almost touching the floor.

"Thank you my Lord."

"You are welcome. But Hidan."

Hidan stood and looked at his Lord, confused at the sudden change in tone.

"Don't make me regret my gift."

Hidan smirked and gave a tiny bow. When he looked up again, his lord was already gone. He turned to look at Sakura, watching as she let go of the kunai and turn back to face the fire. She gave a tiny shiver and Hidan sighed contently. He walked over and unwrapped his cloak, placing it on her gently. Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, he kissed her on the lips softly.

"Goodnight my beautiful blossom."

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON/SAKURA POV:**

Hidan and I settled into the shadows. I could sense three approaching chakra's.

"Hidan. Three coming this way. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, and our target, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hidan nodded and gave a two finger signal. Giving him a curt nod, I made the necessary hand signs. I prepared to whisper my jutsu.

"Earth Style: Rock slide!"

Just as the three man cell neared my hiding place, I let loose my jutsu. Little waves of chakra waved through the earth and caused the ground to crumble under the enemy's feet. The three men leapt away last minute. Hidan stepped out of his hiding place and I followed suit. I could see the men visibly stiffen when they saw me.

"Sakura-chan?"

I turned my gaze on the blond.

"I don't go by that anymore."

I felt Hidan brush his fingers against mine reassuringly. I mumbled under my breath.

"You take Hatake for now. I get the Uchiha. I have a promise to make."

Hidan nodded and he leapt at Kakashi. I winced self-consciously as he landed a blow to Kakashi's left knee. I rushed at Sasuke. Quickly making some hand signs, I let loose a jutsu made specifically for Naruto.

"Lightning style: Electric Cage!"

A cage sprang up around Naruto. It would keep him in…which is what I needed Hidan to think I was doing. What I was really doing was keeping him safe. Naruto pounded against the cage, growling as he was electrified. Sasuke looked back and forth at the two of us, then turned to me.

"I'll get you out in a minute Naruto."

"Don't you darn hurt her Sasuke-teme!"

"Do you really think I would?"

While they were bickering, I cast my next jutsu. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze. Sasuke turned to me, his eyes widening in surprise.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Two more chapters. I know this was a crappy ending. Sorry 'bout that**

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	5. I'm Sorry

Sasuke looked at me, wide eyed. I gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm only finishing a promise I made a long time ago."

"What…Sakura?"

I shook my head and approached him. He dropped into a defensive position. I cringed and stopped, taking a few steps back.

"I know it must be confusing, but-"

"No buts Sakura! I came back after killing my brother only to find you had joined the Akatsuki! Naruto was heartbroken. Everyone was! How could you?"

"Sasuke, I didn't want to. But I made a few promises when I was younger and I intend on keeping them."

He looked doubtful, not that I blamed him.

"What promises? And to who?"

"Well, the first one was to your brother."

He started to protest. I held up my hand.

"Listen, I can't hold this jutsu forever, so you need to let me talk."

I took a deep breath.

"I ran into your brother the night he was leaving. He told me what he did. I was going to scream, but he told me to listen to the whole story. He was ordered to kill your family. Even you. But he couldn't. The Uchiha's were planning to overthrow the Leaf. Your brother is a hero. He saved the Leaf and you. He made me promise to tell you one day. He wanted you to know he loved you and he could never forgive himself."

Sasuke soaked all this in; his eyes open wide, but his body otherwise unmoving.

"He was already dying you know. I tried to stop it, I really did. But his sharingan was eating away at his chakra paths and his body functions were failing."

Sasuke's eyes began to fill with tears. I swallowed a sob myself. I shook it off and continued.

"My second promise was a few years after that. The third found out I knew about Itachi and he made me promise him that I would make sure you lived. He said that if you ever left and didn't return for 2 years that I was to go after you. When he died, I took his promise that much more serious. I'm finishing his other promise. I promised him I would take care of Naruto."

I turned to look at Naruto and stifled a sob. A tear leaked from my eye, and I turned to see Sasuke watching me sadly.

"So I'm going to make sure you remain safe. As soon as this jutsu drops, you and Kakashi are going to drop unconscious. Then every Akatsuki that has a ring will die."

Sasuke interrupted, his voice ringing in my mind.

"Aren't you wearing a ring?"

I nodded, clutching that hand in my other.

"Then take it off!"

"I can't. I'll die immediately."

I felt my last bit of chakra drain from me. The rest of the chakra I had to use to kill everyone. I turned to Sasuke, my heart racing. I stepped up to him quickly. I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. Please….tell Naruto and Kakashi and everyone else what I had to do. And that I'm sorry."

I stepped back and smiled, tears falling from my eyes freely. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock of what I was going to do.

"Be happy for me Sasuke. I'm finally going to be free."

I let the jutsu go and everything from there happened in a blur. I focused all my chakra on the members, excluding Hidan. Even though he was immortal, my chakra still would have killed him. I didn't want my live to die, even if he didn't know it. Just as I felt the last bit of chakra leave my body, I felt Sasuke grab my hand. I was stunned. Why wasn't he unconscious? That's ruin all my plans! I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Don't! Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

He brought down his kunai, cutting off my finger through the bone. I screamed in pain, and my scream attracted Hidan's attention. He turned to me, knocking Kakashi through a few trees to keep him occupied. Sasuke turned to Hidan and let go of my arm. I slide to the ground. I could see the confusion in Sasuke's eyes. Then recognition. He must think I didn't have enough chakra to kill Hidan. I opened my lips to stop him, just as they connected.

I closed my eyes as Sasuke's ultimate chidori hit Hidan right in the chest. I screamed in agony. I stood, wobbly, and walked to Hidan's side. Vaguely I realized it was pouring rain. I pushed past Sasuke, who watched me carefully. I knelt next to Hidan. I pressed my hands to his chest and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean this isn't going to hurt. You'll need to stay in bed for a few weeks."

I hadn't even realized I was talking until Hidan coughed and managed my name.

"Sakura?"

"Yes dummy?"

He chuckled, or tried to. A bit of blood trickled out of his mouth. I tisked and brushed his hair out of his face.

"I'm not going to fucking make it."

He coughed again and he closed his eyes, clenching his fist in pain. I was vaguely aware of Kakashi and Naruto coming to stand with Sasuke, who was watching me. But I didn't care. Only Hidan was important right now.

"Shit."

"Hidan?"

"Hm?"

"What do you mean…you're not going to make it?"

Hidan sighed, his eyes reaming closed. Then they snapped open, and I was caught in the brilliant violet of his eyes.

"Sakura…last night Jashin removed my immortal status. I'm human."

I sat there, stunned.

"Wha…what? Why?"

"Because-"

He stopped to cough, his whole body wracking with them. I moved him so he was sitting more comfortably. I tucked a wet lock behind my ear and wiped some water off his face.

"I wanted to be with you…if you would have me. But I guess…I guess there's no fucking chance for that shit now is there? Damn! I'm so stupid!"

I leaned down, placing my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. A few tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Oh Hidan! You're not stupid."

He made a weak noise of disagreement and I sat back to look at him. The rain fell faster. His eyes closed.

"Sakura?"

His voice sounded peaceful, yet strained. More tears escaped, for I knew the end was near.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me?"

The tears fell freely now, mixing with the rain that was sliding down my face. I lowered my head to Hidan's level and kissed him slowly. His lips were cold, and his heartbeat kept slowing. I pulled away. He sighed, a smile on his lips. I held him tight as his heartbeat stopped. My eyes closed and I yelled in anguish. My love, the one I had worked so hard to protect, had died.

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Okay, one more chapter **

**Review!**

**~!snow!~**


	6. Eternity is a long time

Hidan opened his eyes, looking around. His violet eyes were clouded and unfocused. Blinking a few times, he began to stand. Grabbing his scythe, which lay next to him, he began to walk. After some time, he began to notice that he wasn't moving. The scenery around him stayed the same. Grumbling angrily, he sat and took a look around.

The sky was as blue as it could be. A few clouds drifted here and there, looking lonely and feeble in the open sky that seemed to stretch on for miles. The land was flat, with a few small hills spread around. The grass was a lovely green and soft as a feather pillow. Hidan leaned back, resting his arms behind his head. He sighed in contempt and closed his eyes.

What seemed like only minutes later, a sharp whistle entered his mind. Through the cloudy haze that had settled in his head, he heard a soft giggle. Mumbling about idiots and sharp objects, he attempted to sit up. However, he found that he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he would have jumped up….if it weren't for the pink haired kunoichi sitting on his lap. He glared his stunning eyes hardening.

"What the fuck? Are you gonna fucking stalk me into the fucking afterlife to? Shit, bitch, don't you have a life?"

"Nope. I only want to be with you Hidan."

Hidan scoffed and shooed the petite woman off his lap. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing head and leaning against his scythe. He turned to the pink hair medic.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Are you fucking here to torture me for eternity for all my fucking sins?"

"'Course not silly!"

Sakura smiled at him, titling her head to the left slightly. Hidan drank in her appearance, memorizing every little detail that he already had memorized. Her stunning pink hair, which now reached a little below her shoulders. The drawing emerald eyes that sparkled with every smile, every laugh. The luscious pink lips that parted in a silent laugh. Every curve of her body, the dip in her back, her perfectly shaped breasts, even the little star shaped birth mark on her ankle.

She wore a black tank top with a mesh shirt over it and black knee-length cargo pants. She looked exactly like she did when he was alive, and he was certain it was a figure of his overactive imagination. Hidan sighed grumpily. There was always a way to test and see if she was real.

Sakura watched with a smile as Hidan drank in her appearance. She had missed him so much. Being alive isn't much fun without the one you loved, even if no one knew it. Her eyes turned back to him, watching his every move. His hungry violet eyes roamed her body greedily and his silver hair was still combed back as always. He wore his traditional black mesh shirt and cargo pants. She licked her lips as she eyed his abs, swooned at the sight of his every muscle. She saw a flicker of disbelief in his eyes, which was quickly replaced with a spark of interest.

Her beautiful eyes narrowed slightly as they locked onto mine. I smirked and chuckled to myself as her face turned to hide the small blush the spread across her delicate cheekbones. I leaned forward on my knees, and grinned as she shrank back. Wrapping my arms around her lither frame, I lowered my face to hers. Sakura's eyes were opened wide, and her mouth was parted slightly in disbelief. Yep, this was definitely my Sakura. Oh well. No use stopping now.

Hidan pressed his lips against Sakura's. His eyes closed and he let his tongue find its way into her mouth. She mewed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body as close to his as she dared. Their tongues clashed, Sakura not even bothering to fight for dominance. She just savored every bit of it. Hidan growled and tightened his arms around her, bringing her even closer to him than she had been before.

And all too soon, it was over. They pulled away slowly, relishing each other's long awaited touch. Finally, Hidan spoke.

"Sakura, my gorgeous blossom."

"Hm, yes?"

"Eternity is a long time."

And so it still is.

**THE END**

**I don't know if I really like the ending. Review please!**

**~!Snow!~**


End file.
